descensionfandomcom-20200214-history
William Carter
Name William Carter Title King of the Tapani Sector Owner/Director of Sienar F.S. Aliases Lord Chalybs Age 42 Appearance 32 Species Force enhanced human Height 6'1" Weight 225 lbs Build Athletic Eye Color Blue with grey Hair Color Dark Blonde Faction Rank TBA Faction The Sanguine Potestatem Other Affiliations The Tapani Sector House of Nobles House Carter Birthworld Procopia Involvement Melissa Balis Children Presently none Godchildren None Father Lyle-III Carter (D) Mother Kaitlyn Carter (D) Family Lyle-IV Carter(Older Brother)(D) Crystal Carter(Older sister) Candice Carter(Older sister) Cousins Castor Centurion(Nephew)(D) Isabella Centurion(Niece)(D) Lyle V Centurion(Nephew) Masters Lord Illuminus Crystal Carter Students Domino Reon Memnoch William Carter was born on Procopia to Lyle the 3rd and Kaitlyn Carter Personality Born male naturally secured him a seat on the stairs to ascension in the event of death of their father and his older brother. It was a fact that somewhat stressed him, knowing the expectations placed on him and his siblings. Were it might have shocked others it just left him driven and determined and with a sharp sense of atttitude and character. Unpredictable and rogueish in his attitude he had always a tough person in the crowd to get along and has been known for speaking his mind and a seemingly flawless skill of finding trouble wherever he went. Loyal to the family and his own ideals he has shown no lack of desire to defend himself, go great lengths for his own ends and show the people around him that he is not the spoiled brat people believe him to be. Lives for the ideals that if you truly want something, then you have to fight for it, and fight to keep it. A common used phrase tends to be: "Crowns are inherited, Kingdoms are earned". Biography Born to the King of Tapani, William was a troublesome bunch already from the start. Being the last child in the bunch and an aging mother no one had expected the birth to particularly easy. He arrived 3 weeks too early and the labour was long and hard, nearly sapping the last inch of life out of their mother as well as himself. He was the 4th child of King Lyle III, and Kaitlyn and somewhat unexpected. William were preceded by his eldest brother Lyle IV and his twin sisters Crystal and Candice. The four were raised as any proper heirs were, educated in all aspects of their kingdom privately. They were about as spoiled as it got. William and his siblings quite frankly, were spoiled brats. It was to be expected in the Carter house however, as that was simply the way things were. At first William didn't mind the spoiling part of it. But as he grew older the spoiling part naturally brought a lot of teasing and joking from the other children he surrounded himself with. William reacted rather aggressively to the teasing intend on showing the people around him that he was not just some spoiled brat that had nothing to show for it. Earning him respect among his peers and people it did also bring a lot of unwanted attention back home. One time too many had he stood in front of his father and mother and been scolded for having caused yet another incident, although both parents supported his desire to prove himself and what he was all about. Starting training with his father did however somewhat curb his aggressions as he now had an intent and outlet for his rage and anger. As a part of his training his father quickly realised that William was indeed more cunning then originally anticipated. Having a mind of a warrior and always thinking in those tracks, which naturally lead much of his training to be centred around that subject, with other matters taught on occasion. Knowing he was the last of the bunch William held no ill will against neither of his sisters for being further ahead of him, despite playing more then his fair share of pranks in return for their teasing of him. But his streak of issues didn't really stop there as people continued to push the issue in front of himself and the family. In truth William had started to grow a bit tired of the spoilt brat routine as it taught him little as to how he should acquire things of his own, to set a goal for himself and strive above the competition as opposed to simply get what he pointed at with little question. The end result being that he was sent away to a military academy known for their rather rash methods at breaking people into discipline. Not that he really lacked any of it when training with his father. More so he lacked it when he was not. 1 year into his stay at the academy he was given the tragic news that his father had passed away which prompted him to push himself even further and "graduating from the academy at the age of 16. William returned to Procopia to be close to the family and to take part in his duties in the family. And it wasn't long after that before Crystal left Procopia to go exploring in the galaxy while himself and Candice had staid behind. He was thankful he was not the only one besides Lyle with a desire to stay at home and help form the family dynasty instead of going exploring. But he hadn't been home long before he started growing restless and approached their mother asking for permission to join the armed forces as a way for him to serve the people and form a bit closer bold with the people of the Tapani sector, showing that even their royal family took part in the same activities as they did as well as took personal care in keeping them safe. In reality William was looking for the comradely and discipline military life offered as well as the thrill.... Reluctantly his mother agreed and he shipped off to the Tapani Military Academy to serve his tour of duty like any other citizen. William did however en-roll directly into the military academy in order to advance to officer and skipping a few years or regular service before being promoted to the ranks required. Fresh out of the Officers Cadet School he went to serve with the Tapani armed forces, taking his part in their naval forces in securing the sector and making sure custom inspections were performed as required as well as other naval duties. And until this day William still serves in the Tapani Fleet, having recently been promoted to the rank of Commodore. Equipment & Belongings Vessels *Scourge - Predator Class Star Destroyer *Harbinger - Modified Lambda Class Shuttle Languages and other abilities Languages: *Basic *High Galactic *Mrlsstese *Herglese *Sullustese *Sith Force Abilities Lightsaber Skills Single-Bladed Combat Styles *Form II: Makashi *Form III: Soresu *Form IV: Ataru *From V: Djem So *Form VI: Niman Dual-Wield Combat Styles *Form II: Makashi *Form IV: Ataru *Form VI: Niman/Jar'kai Force Powers Words in ** is powers I want him to learn Threads Tracker Completed: (47) Open: (5) *This might sting a bit *To See What Has Once Been Hidden *A lesson in study... *Back Again *What was once old, is new.... yet again *Treasure Hunt! Idle: (11) *Reach for the Past *Walk in the Meakness of my Light *These are not the droids you are looking for *Into the maw, and beyond *Shall We Meet the Fallen? *First come, First serve *Unholy Birth *Amulet of Kalara *Its a fine day for guests.... *Cascade of Darkness *A Bright New Day *The King Is Coming! Notes and references Category:Sith Category:Human Category:Force User Category:Male Category:Character Category:The Sith Imperium Category:Tapani Royalty Category:Royalty Category:The Sanguine Potestatem Category:House Carter